wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Daelin Proudmoore
|affiliation = Alliance of Lordaeron Kul Tiras |occupation = King of Kul Tiras Grand Admiral of the Lordaeron Fleet King of Humans Lord of Humans Patriarch of Humans |status = Deceased |relatives = Katherine (wife) Jaina (daughter) Derek (son) Tandred (son) Kilnar Goldensword (lover) Finnall Goldensword (daughter) }} Daelin Proudmoore was the "Lord Admiral" and king of Kul Tiras. As "Grand Admiral" of the Alliance, he was the supreme commander of the naval forces of the Alliance during the Second War. He was a staunch enemy of the Horde, refusing to believe that it could ever change its ways — he greatly hated the orcs and would have been more than willing to see them all dead. Eventually he was consumed by his own hatred, and killed by the Horde led by Rexxar. Biography Second War Proudmoore led the island nation of Kul Tiras in the Second War, and it was Kul Tiras who funded much of the armada of the Alliance. After the First War, orcs began to attack coastal settlements in Kul Tiras and the surrounding shores of Lordaeron and Khaz Modan. With his longtime friend Anduin Lothar at his side, Proudmoore was given control of the Alliance navy as Grand Admiral.Warcraft II manual Shortly before the Second War, Proudmoore was among the human leaders summoned to an emergency meeting at Capital City in Lordaeron by King Terenas Menethil II, where the Alliance of Lordaeron was formed. Pronounced Lord of all the Alliance's mighty fleets, Proudmoore led the naval assault on the orcs, destroying their forces on land, sea, and air, while managing the oil refineries in Stratholme, which provided the main node of resources for the navy. He lost his eldest son, Derek, and everyone on board the six ships of the Third Fleet when they were attacked by dragons. However, he afterwards defeated the orcish navy and kidnapped a person from Alterac who told him about Perenolde's betrayal. After the Second War, Daelin and other leaders of the Seven Kingdoms were present at the meeting in Nethergarde. Proudmoore discussed the rebuilding of Stormwind with King Varian Wrynn and the Dark Portal with Khadgar. He later informed the Alliance army of the orc's movements when they were searching for artifacts.Beyond the Dark Portal Proudmoore stayed beside King Terenas through the political turmoil that followed the Second War,Warcraft III manual - Human History (since the end of the second war) even when he opted to have the orcs put into internment camps. His daughter, Jaina, became involved with Terenas' son, Arthas, but their affair was ended when she chose to focus on her studies of magic. He quarreled with Genn Greymane at a meeting concerning the fate of Alterac before Daval Prestor defused the situation.Day of the Dragon Later, he was present in Stormwind when Arthas became a paladin.Arthas: Rise of the Lich King He was also one of the four jurors during the trial of Tirion Fordring in Stratholme.Of Blood and Honor It is rumored that Proudmoore had a second daughter outside of his marriage with an elven sorceress named Kilnar Goldensword. Aftermath of the Third War Proudmoore remained a close ally of Lordaeron for many years, with Jaina studying in Dalaran under Antonidas himself. He was crushed and horrified to hear the news that Lordaeron was destroyed by the demonic invasion. When he searched Lordaeron for survivors, he found nothing but legions of undead and demons, and few survivors. Grand Admiral Proudmoore is one of the people responsible for the breakdown of Horde-Alliance relations after the fall of the Burning Legion. In the aftermath of the Third War Daelin departed from Kul Tiras, leaving his son Tandred behind, taking a large part of the Kul Tiras fleet and sailing across the Great Sea to Kalimdor, in order to search for his daughter and the survivors that fled there after Lordaeron fell to the Scourge. Though Jaina Proudmoore had managed to earn Warchief Thrall's trust, Daelin felt that he had to crush the Horde before they gained a foothold in Kalimdor. He began raiding the coast and assaulting orcish settlements, but when they began to fight back he withdrew and retreated to the island citadel of Theramore. When he arrived, he was overjoyed to find Jaina alive, but found her keeping some strange company: Rexxar the Mok'Nathal, Rokhan the Darkspear troll and Chen Stormstout—all allies of the Horde—were with her. Daelin immediately demanded that they all be arrested, but Jaina retreated and helped Rexxar and his friends escape. Unwilling to allow Jaina any explanation, Daelin usurped control over Theramore and used it as the staging ground for his newest campaign to have his vengeance on the orcs, but he was beaten back by their numerous allies, and was forced to retreat back to Theramore where he established a naval blockade around Theramore Isle to prevent the Horde from launching a counterattack. What the Admiral didn't count on, though, was his own daughter siding against him. Jaina realized that her father was trapped in the past and that his vendetta against the orcs would only lead to more needless death and destruction for both sides, and aided Rexxar in destroying the ships. The Horde then laid siege to Theramore and battled their way to his keep, where Rexxar squared off against the Admiral himself. Thrall tried to reason with Admiral Proudmoore, telling him that the Horde was no longer the same enemy he had fought so many years ago, but Daelin refused to believe that the orcs could ever change and launched himself into battle. After an arduous fight, Daelin Proudmoore, victim of his own hatred, was slain in battle. With his death, the battle ceased. Jaina knelt at the body of her prideful father and mournfully asked why he didn't listen. Rexxar told Jaina to remember her father for the proud warrior he was. Admiral Proudmoore was succeeded as head of the Proudmoore family by his children, Jaina and Tandred. Proudmoore's second-in-command, Lieutenant Benedict, took command of Tiragarde Keep in Durotar to maintain a human presence in orcish lands, while Lieutenant Alverold continues his exploratory mission. Memorials Stormwind City Heroes Tribute Lord Admiral's Rest in Boralus Quotes *''"Death to the Blackbloods!"'' *''"For Sir Lothar!"'' *''"For Lordaeron!"'' *''"You might as well tell the wind to stop howling. You'll have more success there than getting that creature to quiet even for a moment!"'Day of the Dragon, pg. 79 *"It is as much of a mistake to underestimate yourself as to overestimate yourself."'Arthas: Rise of the Lich King'' *''"False modesty is as bad as false pride. Know exactly what you are capable of at any moment, and act accordingly. Any other path is folly—and could be deadly in battle."'' Media Images File:Dealin Proudmoore.jpg|Daelin Proudmoore (left) with Anduin Lothar File:Reunion_JainaDaelin.jpg|Jaina by Daelin's side after Derek's death. File:DaelinWarbringers.jpg|Daelin as the ferryman in Warbringers: Jaina. File:Nightmare_Daelin.jpg|Daelin in his daughter's nightmare. Videos File:World of Warcraft lore lesson 47 Admiral Daelin Proudmoore|Proudmoore lore lesson References de:Admiral Prachtmeer es:Daelin Valiente fr:Daelin Portvaillant Category:Characters with military ranks Category:Deceased characters Category:Game characters Category:Humans Category:Kul Tiras Category:Lore characters Category:Major characters Category:Warcraft: Day of the Dragon characters Category:Warcraft: Of Blood and Honor characters Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters